The Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship
by MarioLuigi25
Summary: After being forced to break up with Pauline, Mario is devastated badly. However, he soon meets a very beautiful princess and she seems to have an interest in him. But does Mario have the courage to reveal his feelings to her?


Hey guys. Guess what, I decide to start a MarioxPeach fanfic. I figured that since I'm doing a LuigixDaisy fanfic, I'll do a MarioxPeach one as well. I will occasionally alternaye between the two so keep an eye out and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The Mario series and its characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It all started in Brooklyn, New York. In this city, there were two very special and talented plumbers that lived there. There names were Mario and Luigi. They were simply the best plumbers around and there wasn't a single plumbing problem that they couldn't solve. Mario was usually the one in charge of the plumbing operations. He, along with Luigi, would often come up with solutions to unclog or resolve just about any problem that they came across. At this time, Mario was dating Pauline. They have been dating each other ever since Mario saved her from the original Donkey Kong. Oddly, this Donkey Kong had a crush on Pauline, just like Mario had and he kidnapped her just to gain her affection. He battled as hard as he could, but in the end he was defeated by Mario. He and Pauline have been an item ever since. Pauline was a very attractive and affectionate young girl and Mario liked her a lot. She and Mario were a very happy couple together. And although Luigi often found himself secretly jealous of their relationship (due to the fact that he didn't have one himself), he was very proud of his brother and hoped for the best. Mario and Pauline went practically everywhere with each other and they seemed very happy with each other.

But one day, something had happened that would change Mario's life forever. He had gone to visit Pauline's house one day to present her with a present and to take her on a dinner date. He and Luigi had finally got some free time away from their plumbing jobs to relax and get a load off. Mario had thought that he could use this opportunity to finally take Pauline on another date. He opened the door to see if she was home, but he was unable to find a sign of her.

"Hello!" the red plumber called, "is anyone home?" Mario searched as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find any sign of Pauline anywhere. However, he suddenly hears the phone ringing in Pauline's house. Hoping that it was Pauline, Mario quickly rushes to answer the phone.

"Hello," Mario answered as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Mario, this is Pauline," a voice responded over the phone. Her voice sounded less cheerful, timid, and monotone.

"Hey Pauline, are you OK?" the red plumber responded in concern as he noticed his girlfriend's sad and monotone voice.

"No, I'm not," Pauline responded as she began sobering and shedding tears down her eyes, "I'm sorry Mario, but…." Mario couldn't take the suspense. He wanted to know what Pauline was trying to say right away.

"But what," he said.

"But……it's over" Pauline finished. Mario was very shocked by this news. Why would Pauline want to break up with Mario after all they had been through together? Why would she abandon Mario after developing such a strong bond with him? Mario then began to leak out tears of his own.

"But why Pauline?" Mario asked, wanting an explanation, "was it something I did? Was it because you and I haven't been spending much time with each other since we got our plumbing jobs?"

"No, it's not because of that. Well actually, the part where you said that we haven't been spending a lot of time together is half of the reason, but that's not truly it" Pauline answered, still crying silently, "it's because I feel that there's something I want that you can't offer me. I truly am really sorry Mario. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to move on. I haven't been able to talk to you since you and your brother Luigi got you jobs." Mario was scared and desperate. He did not want to break up with Pauline.

"Please don't do this Pauline," Mario sadly demanded, "you don't have to do this. Luigi and I can quit our jobs as plumbers if you want. That way we can spend more time with each other. I don't care what I have to do Pauline, but please don't break up with me."

"No Mario, this is something that has to be done," Pauline responded, still sobering, "I don't want to hold you and Luigi back from opportunities just because of me. I really like you Mario and this why I have to let you go." Mario was devastated by this decision. At that moment, he knew that there was no changing Pauline's mind.

There was nothing more Mario could do except go back to his house and try to sleep.

* * *

OK, sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit short. I promise I'll do better with the next one.


End file.
